An imaging device such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (for instance, a camera integrated type recorder) that images an object, generates an image (image data) and records the image-as contents has been widely spread. Also, there exists a wireless communication technology of exchanging various kinds of data utilizing wireless communication.
Also, there exists a technology of operating an imaging device by another device utilizing wireless communication. For instance, there is proposed an electronic device that, when a contact operation to an operation switch image displayed at a display part is detected, makes an imaging device execute an operation corresponding to the operation switch image on which the contact operation has been performed (for instance, see PTL 1).